27th of January 2011
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Haruka's thoughts on Michiru forgetting her birthday. WARNING: Freaking emo, don't read if you don't wanna be sad on her birthday.


I actually wrote this on my own birthday, while recalling my own emo life without her...

All of these were true... So I hope you don't blame me for posting some emo shit on Haruka's birthday.

Happy birthday Tennou Haruka =)

* * *

27th of January 2011.

I waited…

There were many other people who wished me but I waited for yours.

Because even if yours is just another ordinary birthday wish, you won't know how much it means to me…

I remember how close we used to be a few years back; when you still remembered my birthday…

_"What would you do if a girl says she likes you? o.o"_

I remember this text message I sent to you. Each and every word of it would stay in my mind forever no matter how hard I try to forget them.

_"Huh? You're acting weird…=P"_

_"I'm asking you, whether you would like a girl…"_

I waited eagerly for your reply. But I didn't know that what I get would hurt me so much. I was so stupid to ask you that question. Of course you won't like a girl. You're freaking straight. Those countless times you spazz about guys to me, I should have known.

27th of January 2009, was one of my most special days in life. Mainly because you were there, smiling to me every once in a while during class... You were so shy that when I look at you, you would pretend to be listening to what the teacher was blabbering about.

Do you still remember?

After school, you gave me a long, beautifully wrapped box. I asked you what it is, but you just said _"Go home and open it, happy birthday~ I have to go now."_ You looked so shy when you gave me the present and it was as if you were rushing off so I won't have to see you blush.

I went home and the first thing I did was unwrapped the present. I smiled. There was a tiny card in it…

_TO: Ruka_

You were the only one who called me by that nickname and I felt special; _you_ made me feel special.

You don't know how much I love your cute handwritings, and not to mention the way you phrased every sentence in it.

_Ruka~_

_I've known you for half a year~ And I still don't know what to buy for you~ But at last I chose this tiny present~_

_Hope that you will like it~ Think of me when you see it glowing in the dark~XD_

_Thank you~ For always helping the stupid and noob me~ =)"_

I don't think you know that the mini glow-in-the-dark bear figures are still on my bedside, even when they have all lost their glows. I'm looking at them right now, and they bring back memories… Good… _And_ bad memories…

In that particular year, anyone would go _"Oh both of you look like a couple."_ I was so happy to hear that, and even happier to that fact that you smile at it instead of fighting back. It really did give me a glimpse of hope… Of us being together.

27th of January 2010, my birthday fell on a holiday. You were out on a family trip. But you waited; you waited till it was 12am to be the first to wish me, even when your mom forced you to bed. You sent me a simple wish, but I smiled, more than ever. I replied, but you fell asleep. I can still imagine you sleeping, oh how cute…

We were still somewhat as close as we were in 2009, but _she_ came back to you. Even so, you didn't forget about me.

Do you remember there was this one time, we were watching a random movie for our assignment the teacher gave us. You were sitting in the middle of _she_ and I. Both of you started talking, and I yelled at you 2 for making so much noise. In actually fact, I was irritated and jealous. Your fingers then intertwined with mine, as if you know what I was feeling. We played and teased each other, but all was within that one hand… We did it discreetly so that no one could see it, not even _her_. That was one of the happiest moments in my life.

This year, I expected something from you too… Maybe it's just me asking too much, or taking things for granted. But you're my friend aren't you? At least a simple birthday wish would do? It's not like we don't talk to each other anymore…

27th of January 2011.

I was waiting…

From the second my birthday started, till it ended…

Have you forgotten about me?

Did those 2 years we spend together mean nothing to you?

What has become of our friendship?

Most importantly…

What am I to you?

Those memories still flows into my mind, and it often bring tears to my eyes.

When can I see you again?

When will you explain all these to me?

A month from now?

A year?

Or…

Never?


End file.
